Spiralsong
Spiralsong is the protector of Earth-86013, and a member of the dimension-spanning Phoenix Corps. While she most often operates within the boundaries of her own planet, she does show the ability to cross dimensions. She is also capable of assuming a human form. The humanoid nature of this form is variable; from completely human to yellow skinned human and so on. It is unknown if she is Michael Phoenix's alternate universe counterpart on Earth-86013. She appears in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors and in ''Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 as a Playable Character. She also appears at ''Super Sergio Fighters ''making a cameo as an Assist character. She Will appear as a Playable Character once again in "Legend of Phoenixverse: Final Wars"' Background Born as a unicorn in a far off land known as Ponitopia, Spiralsong earned her Cutie Mark for being loyal to her family and fighting off a army of invaders that threatened the Kingdom at the age of 10. she eventually became an alicorn near the age of 18. a few months later she was put in hyper-sleep and sent towards the past and to Equestria as a safety precaution against a dark cosmic horror. she awoke upon impact and found herself in the house where Pinkie pie currently resided. she has been with the mane 6 ever since. her parents, queen Lunar Wolf and king Aeolus have recently arrived as well as Aeolus' Zodiac knights after hearing the news of the Defeat of the Cosmic Horror that threatened their kingdom so long ago, Since reaching marehood, she was always looking for something about her past. This changed when after numerous tries by pinkie pie to get her to relax. The earth Pony's life was threatened by a Monstrous Cyclops of the area. Spiralsong then decided that her past didn't mean much, as what she did in the present was more important. After saving Pinkie pie by bucking the Cyclops clear off the planet, Spiralsong didn't have a worry in the world on what her past was and no longer worries about that. Personality Spiralsong cares very much for her friends and always looks out for them. when any of them are in danger she saves them and then soon after takes out her rage on whatever or most of the time, whomever threatened them, although she can sometimes be a little bit too aggressive when this happens. This impulsiveness can make her appear domineering, especially in the way she asks for help; to her, asking for help is a mere formality. If she desires someone's aid, that person is helping, whether they want to or not. Otherwise, she's very experienced in many things, and likes to help out in a creative, if unorthodox, way. She also has an abnormally large appetite and can Break the Fourth Wall. These two traits where most likely learned from Pinkie Pie, as Spiralsong spent most of her first few days with Pinkie Pie in Equestria after she Reawoke from her Deep "Locked-in-time-statsis" Omega Sleep... for lack of a better word. Gallery (drawn) Spiral song sprite sheet request 06 by zztfox-d6atzyb.png|Spiralsong (retro game sprite) Spiralsong sprite by mrpr1993-d6bpnf0.png|Spiralsong (Fighting game sprite) Pinkie rider by geonine-d6hn3cx.png|Pinkie pie Riding Spiralsong Spiralswell by mrpr1993-d5y9vya.png|Inflated Spiralsong com__super_spiralsong_by_rinsankajugin-d6gep8w.png|Spiral Savior Spiralsong (Super Form) super_spiralsong_sprite_by_mrpr1993-d6hrmcu.png|Spiral Savior Spiralsong (fighting game sprite) spiralsong__equestria_girl_style_by_tofertheakita-d6ehyss.png|Spiralsong (equestria Girls) free_sketch__4_by_anniehorror-d6giedy.png|Chibi Equestria Girls Spiralsong spiralsong_by_taylorstoonadventure-d6hi21u.jpg|Spiralsong (equestria Girls) Portrait request__jack_s_demon_stalker__and_her_stalker__by_eternaljonathan-d6ghhgx.jpg|Demon Spiralsong, behind the scenes of CHANNELS-OCT PART 1 com__eqg_super_spiralsong_by_rinsankajugin-d6hwr3e.png|Spiral Savior Spiralsong (equestria Girls) com__nightmarish_protection_by_rinsankajugin-d6i6uj9.png|Young Spiralsong Being Protected From Tirac (MLP G1) by Nightmare Symphony (Flashback) Spriral moon by mojo1985-d6puxdh.png|Nightmare Spiralsong / Spiral Moon Nightmarens and vanity demons by mrpr1993-d6vgfwg.png.jpg|Vanity Demon Spiralsong (and Nightmaren Parallella ) Rq spiralsong blorbed by sonicbursterstorymkr-d6vdn22.png.jpg|Blorbed Spiralsong There you are by kylestudios-d6uq8tk.jpg|Fat Spiralsong Sitting on Kylestudios Spiralsong the delphox hugging a snivy called kyle by mojo1985-d6ur0g1.png.jpg|Delphox Spiralsong And Snivy kylestudios com_dragons_like_playing_games_by_robot001-d6vllll.jpg|Fat Dragon Spiralsong and Fat Dragon Kylestudios Playing Smash bros on Wii U Com cheer up by rinsankajugin-d703p26.png|Spiralsong and Pinkie pie Commission spiralsong by epicfeind-d70fl5g.jpg|Full Alicorn Spiralsong Request for mikaphoenix by excelsus101-d700snt.jpg|Spiralsong Inflation Sequence Commission 5 by princessperellie-d6w7kd6.png|Spiralsong Ref Sheet(?) Re spiralsong and pinkie pie by ripjaws girl21-d6w3ljm.jpg|Anthro Spiralsong and Anthro Pinkie Pie chibi_spiralsong_by_mrpr1993-d71g446.png|Chibi Spiralsong pc___puko_fied_human_spiralsong_and_parallella_by_britishgirl2012-d6swbfw.png|Pooko Spiralsong and Pooko Parallella Spiralsong_Inflation_part_1_by_Cyborg068952.jpg|Spiralsong Inflation pt. 1 Spiralsong_Inflation_part_2_by_Cyborg068952.jpg|Spiralsong Inflation pt. 2 Spiralsong_Inflation_part_3_by_Cyborg068952.jpg|Spiralsong Inflation pt. 3 Spiralsong_Inflation_part_4_by_Cyborg068952.jpg|Spiralsong Inflation pt. 4 Spiralsong_Inflation_part_5_by_Cyborg068952.jpg|Spiralsong Inflation pt. 5 Spiralsong_Inflation_part_6_by_Cyborg068952.jpg|Spiralsong Inflation pt. 6 Spiralsong_Inflation_Part_7_by_Cyborg068952.jpg|Spiralsong Inflation pt. 7 Superhero Spiralsong (The Spiral Savior).jpg|The Spiral Savior (Superhero ponverse Spiralsong) buffingsong_by_mrpr1993-d76ceg0.png|Equestria Girls! Spiralsong (Muscle Inflated) Inflated Spiralsong (Equestria Girls).jpg|Equestria Girls! Spiralsong (Inflated) Heartless Fright Song.png|Heartless Spiralsong com_equestra_girls_hourglass_by_robot001-d77nqt9.jpg|Hourglass Inflated Equestria Girls Spiralsong (Cameo by Tofer) Breezie spiralsong by fuyonaemonilla-d7ej0k5.png|Breezie Spiralsong Rq spiralsong blueberry by sonicbursterstorymkr-d797o9b.png.jpg|Blueberry Spiralsong Com friendsship is inflatable by robot001-d78wxzm.jpg|Inflated Spiralsong, Telltale Heart, and Envy Green Spiralsong and mika s potion find by two ton neko-d8hiyqf.png Happy birthday spiralsongreturns by eternaljonathan-d81apwk.jpg Spiralsong the millennium knight by martmeisterpaladin-d84av7i.jpg Midnight blissed spiralsong by tppr10-d77jjy0.jpg Spiralsong paradise by livintdark-d6xm80n.jpg Spiralsong animatronic by datartistnuma-d9bmay6.jpg Ponies full of cake by robot001-d9cv1j8.jpg Gallery(tekteks) Hyper Metal Spiralsong.png|Equestria Girls Hyper Metal Spiralsong Changling Spiralsong.png|Equestria Girls Changling Spiralsong / Changesong Discorded Spiralsong.png|Equestria Girls Doomsong Nightmare Spiralsong.png|Human Nightmare Spiralsong Equestria Girls Human Spiralsong (alternate Outfit).png|Equestria Girls Spiralsong Anti-Spiral Spiralsong.png|Anti-Spiral Equestria Girls Spiralsong Equestria Girls Human Spiralsong (alternate Outfit - True Form).png|Equestria Girls Spiralsong (True Form?) Equestria Girls Human Viralsong.png|Equestria Girls Viralsong Demon Spiralsong.png|Equestria Girls Demon Spiralsong Human Spiralsong.png|Human Spiralsong Spiralsong (Greek Outfit - EQ).png Spiralsong (Greek Outfit - Human).png Princess Spiralsong.png Category:Earth-BR0N13 Category:Ponies Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spiral Powered Beings Category:Alicorns Category:Heroes Category:Knucklesthegreat